


The Petrified Forest

by sladins



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge [3]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Just a nice time watching a movie, Kissing, Love, M/M, mild sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Prompt #3 watching a movieAnother headcanon scene with lots of sweetness and feels, bordering on fluff here haha





	The Petrified Forest

‘You'll love it, it's really interesting and artistic. It's part of that old black and white genre from the 1930’s, of movies about hostage situations and bank hold ups and stuff like that, but it's totally artsy and philosophical and emotional.’ I never said no but still he's pleading his case, the way he usually does when he's shy about something he likes ‘C'mon Big Bird we've watched your pick for 2 weeks in a row! I know it was your birthday last week but it's not anymore and as much I enjoyed it I can't watch zootopia again!’ I laugh and pull him into a hug.

It's our weekly movie night and every other week he surprises me with another piece of himself. Everything Dick likes speaks to who he is, if you're listening, and I'm all ears. He kisses me, laughing into it.

‘When it's my birthday we'll watch Chasing Amy and the entire Twilight series, mark my words babe’ he laughs and kisses me more, I still don't resist, I'm always up for anything he wants to do.

He gets up off me, returning to his spot on the floor in front the TV to start the movie.

'We can watch anything you want my love, on any night’ he smiles shyly as he sits down close to me. I put an arm around his shoulders and he snuggles closer. I kiss his head, breathe him in. The opening credits end as I pull a blanket over us. He feeds us popcorn during the movie, looking over at me. I notice him studying my face as I watch things he's seen before for the first time.

The movie really is interesting, it's thought-provoking and artful. It makes me see Dick with even greater understanding and love, another piece of him locking into place in my mind. He tells me what parts are his favorites and makes small comments and interjections as the story plays out.

When it's over he kisses my cheek and asks me a million questions about what I think and feel about it. Eventually he runs out of questions, seems satisfied with the discussion of the film.

‘I'm glad you liked it’ he beams, proud and happy. I feel equal parts unworthy and lucky to be the one to make him feel that way. He kisses me then, softly, seeking physical closeness after so much emotional intimacy, it's something I love about him.

I put a hand in his hair, the other coming to settle on his hip. He smiles into the kiss, moaning softly and kissing me harder then. I know what he wants and I'm happy to give it. I pick him up, take us to make love in our bed in our home where we share our life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
